Ammo
History Creation of Ananke About billions of years ago when the first Aetheria came to be from the Universal Etheria Tree, Spirits were created and implanted into the tree. The tree gave birth to the essence humans use called Mana and the Spirits gave birth to the affinity that people are given to beings that are accepted by the Spirit of the Etheria Tree. Ananke was born as the Spirit of Rage and left upon the Etheria Tree, the Ancient Dominance which is also called the Ancient Fury or Rage. She was born as Pyro Ananke but her name is Ananke. Early Life of Ananke Ananke was given wisdom by the essence of the Etheria Tree and is able to change her very embodiment as a spirit. Remaining within the Tree for billions of years only to be awoken by those of the Rage Affinity, she eventually travelled with the world from time to time, going from Sacra Lunaris to other planets throughout the Galaxy like Earth in order to gather knowledge of Human Behavior. She became much more attached to the lives of human beings and eventually learned of the human embodiment. So she took the form of a humanoid in order to mask her presence from those who study her history. She was also around during the War on Genesis between Vakai and Synestra who were the creators of the Light and Darkness of the world. The Path of a Swordsman Ananke learned of many types of warriors throughout the many eras and periods of time she lived through and so she had chose to join them in the path of a warrior because she understood the desire of a human's need to protect and battle for what they believed in. She decided to become a swordsman and so she studied the way of the sword and was taught by some of the Aetheria, and other races that eventually came into existence learning how to use a sword to the best of her ability. She eventually heard of a famous woman named Aponia and befriended her. Later as the two had gotten along quite nicely and treated each other like sisters, Ananke started to pick up her habits and seemed even more human than she thought. She created a replica of Aponia's sword Atherion and made Pyro Atherion, which was a different version of Atherion is able to create multiple sword replicas or a spiritually powered sword. Dormancy in Athal About billions of years later Ananke had met three young children, a deity and young boy with the dream of becoming the greatest swordsman by the name of Kazen Naziki, his brother Kyrozen who was a very skilled and smart child who wanted to explore the world in hopes of coming across much research, and lastly a young girl who participated in the war of Genesis who was known as the creator of Light in the World with a dream of becoming the Greatest Mage. Ananke had took all of these children under her wing and eventually they had formed a team and grew up, while the city of Athel was still being created a police force known as the Oberon Knights was in the process of being made. After it was finish with construction a Knight Academy was opened and the children thanked Ananke for all of her teachings and enrolled into the Academy. Eventually Ananke discovered the country Athal which was formerly called the Land of the Spirits and chose to fake her death by reverting to her original form only to return back to Athel within the Etheria Tree, rebuilding her essence for 5,000 years. Revival of the Spirit Enforcer She was extracted from the Etheria Tree by forming a pact with Yazuri and from that point she knew that he was destined to become the descendent of Rage, and so she was transferred into Yazuri and remained dormant to feel out his essence until he was able to unlock his Rage God Form which was unlocked later during his battle with Akasha, until then she was never known of. Personality Usually, she has a serious type of structure of personality when it comes to others. However, during the progression of the series, she becomes far more happy and relaxed, she even picked up Yazuri's lazy habits. Often serious situations, her personality reverts to that of her delinquent self which she picked up from a few members of the Shinjin, or when pertaining to her rivalry with the Swordsmen of Team Shinjin. Furthermore, she tries her best to avoid conversations with other people due to the fact that many of the people in Sacra Lunaris study Spirits and the Aetheria and because they are well known throughout the universe. Ananke sometimes lashes out lectures to anybody that she sees doing anything wrong, and plays the role of a parent for whoever she comes across. She has a mindset that men think of females as the inferior race and so often she fights only to prove how strong they are, despite this she sometimes acts like a male would. Appearance She wears a bandage across her breasts and wears some sort of ripped clothing that goes under her lower half of her body that appears to be like a cloak or baggy pants, she mostly wears her hair in a ponytail when serious or on neutral emotions and she sometimes takes her hair down when she is excited. She knows that her hair will get in the way if she is to constantly be in battle against the monsters of Kyrozen. She is barefoot and has Magenta colored eyes. It is often said by other people that sometimes her eye color changes depending on her mood which she refuses to believe. She has the scabbard of Pyro Atherion attached to her back within the bandages and she wears black fingerless gloves for hand to hand combat. She also sometimes carries a firearm in order to end things more quickly which comes to the surprise of the other Shinjin members. Equipment Pyro Atherion The "Spirit Blade Atherion" also known as "Pyro Atherion" is a replica of Aponia's sword Atherion. It bears a different appearance from that of Atherion because of its thin blade shape. However, the levels of power both swords possess rivals each other. Just like the original it is capable of elemental control, time-space control, dimensional control and has high levels of physical attack. It also has the ability to cut off regeneration, internal/external type healing for 3 days once cut by it, this sword can be broken but if the level of mastery the user has, he/she can recreate it. An ability that this sword possesses in which the original Atherion does not is its ability to create 50 at max of replicated swords which can all be controlled to use the same techniques that Ananke has learned or performed in sync with the original Pyro Atherion. This sword can cut through any energy based attack, including black holes and time rifts. This sword is able to send people into the Naraka Realm simply by creating a fissure slash that once cuts an opponent begins to shift the space of their location sending them into the Naraka. Pyro Atherion can be used a storage for mana or affinity that can only be accessed by the true owner. Given its name "Pyro" which in greek means "Flame" or "Fire", it is mostly skilled in attacks that require the usage of flames and can emit blue flames or white flames that incinerate and disintegrate those who are caught in its range. It is able to draw energy or essence from spiritual beings in order to boost its own power greatly, making itself more effective in battle. Abilities * Immortality Ananke is able to maintain her age and cannot die by any means necessary however she can feel pain or be sealed away by other people however it could prove to be quite the challenge trying to contain someone with the type of affinity she possesses. She has lived for about 12 Billion years ever since the Etheria Tree came into existence and has not changed in size, height or age, only in embodiment. She is even able to keep her immortality during Human Form which makes her one of the strongest human beings to exist. * Expert Martial Artist As mostly seen relying on swordsmanship, Ananke is able to also land unarmed attacks with much mastery which is something she picked up from both Tazuri and Yazuri. She also is able to use a style that Yazuri created all by himself known as The Black Void which can be used to phase through her enemies and land fatal attacks with her hands or with her sword. She seems to favor the use of kicks, because she stated that her legs are far more weaker than that of her arms and so she uses her legs to toy with her opponent but also shown resorts to headbutts, powerful punches and devastating locks, grips and finger based attacks focused on pressure points. * Master Swordsman Ananke has great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship of the highest level especially when it comes to that of other excellent swordsman within the S.C.O.R series. Her offensive techniques mainly come from her experience against other swordsman throughout the many era's that passed within the 12+ Billion year period. This enables her to effectively utilize the weapons such as swords, short swords, axes, dual swords, great swords and long swords. Ananke has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She can use dual swords or a sword with her feet while walking on her hands at the same time. * Immense Strength Not be fooled by her slim and womanly figure, Ananke possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. She is able to chop down buildings and leave slashes that trail great distances just from a single slash of her sword. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through even the strongest of materials using only the force of wind from a single slash. * Enormous Endurance Ananke has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. After being greatly wounded in a match against "practice" match against Yazuri she was still able to fight and it seemed as if the two were equally match despite the fact that Yazuri was far more wounded than she was. Not only has that battle proved such things true, but because of the fact that she is able to perform so many combinations of attacks. * Immense Speed and Reflexes After Ananke learned the Flare Burst technique from Yazuri she became an even faster and more agile fighter than she already was. She is able to dodge a strike with no effort whatsoever and immediately counterattack her opponents. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements and cancel their attacks. Ananke has extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her appearing vulnerable to her attacks because of her revealed skin, she was able to dodge the "Ather Fury" skill effortlessly dodging every single trail of explosive light as well as the fireball from Yazuri while balancing herself on one hand. She was also able to acrobatically dodge most of Yazuri's attacks such as the Cosmic Touch, the high speed slashes from his sword and match every single one of his powerful sword slashes. She can even catch any energy type attack and stop or repel it with her bare hand. * Immense Spirit Mana and Affinity She has proven throughout many situations within the series to have tremendously vast levels of spirit mana. Her mana is noted to be more dense or heavier than that of mana given by the Etheria Tree. Ananke might even have more mana that the Universal Etheria Tree possesses. Even when worn-out in battle, she can continue fighting effectively without the slightest exhaustion making it appear as if she has a limitless reserve of mana. Even with a short amount of mana left on her hands, her spirit mana is still on the level of great fighters such as Aponia, or Eximus. Her energy is strong enough to rival that of the Atherion, a sword with the destructive force equivalent to one billion swords combined, using only her replicated sword Pyro Atherion. Her mana and affinity is red in color. 'Affinity' * Rage Ananke created the affinity of rage therefore she can absorb and have somewhat immunity to anger itself. She can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. She can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend her life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. She can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. She can augment the anger in others, increasing the targets anger and potentially causing them to lash out at others in an uncontrollable rage. Ananke is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. Ananke can also can change anger into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. She can change emotional energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Ananke can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she need. Each emotion has certain advantages and disadvantages compared to each other, so Ananke chooses carefully which one to use. Ananke who has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything she need. This power makes her build the darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, Ananke's power is greatly enhanced and she is able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, Ananke is able to keep her personality due to the fact that she cannot be tainted by her own affinity or controlled. She can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. This means that Ananke can even have the power to cause so much violence that it will start an all-out war. She can increase the power of her own electrical energy by becoming extremely angry, therefore releasing currents of electricity through the body and increasing her strength. * Spiritual Supremacy Ananke is able to control spirits that are of lesser power than her own. They can mount on to anything that Ananke is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle, she is able to control spirits such as: * Author, King of the Spirits within the Ordeal of Spirits, pacts with those who can defeat him. * Crescent, the Moon Spirit, pacts the power of moon. * Bolt, the Lightning Spirit, pacts with the power of lighting. * Hope, the Light Spirit within in the Ordeal of Spirits, pacts with the power of light. * Misty, the Dark Spirit within in the Ordeal of Spirits, pacts with the power of darkness. * Sapling, the Earth Spirit pacts with the power of nature. * Blaze, the Fire Spirit pacts the power of fire. * Aqua, the Spirit of Water pacts the power of water. * Whisk, the Spirit of Wind pacts the power of air. * Era, the Spirit of Time pacts the power of time. * Gusto, the Spirit of Heart pacts the power of emotion. * Ethos, the Spirit of Fate pacts the power of both positive and negative energies. * Logos, the Spirit of Logic pacts the power of wisdom. * Cosmos, the Spirit of Space pacts the essence of the multiverse. * Nether, the Spirit of Hell pacts the power of all underworld and hell itself. * Azure, the Spirit of Heaven pacts the power of ether. * Shron, the Spirit of Poison pacts the energy of poison. * Naia, the Spirit of Weather pacts the power of weather and season. * Liad, the Spirit of Nothingness pacts the power of void. * Genesis, the Spirit of Creation who pacts the power of creation. * Havoc, the Spirit of Destruction who pacts the power of destruction. She is only able to control these spirits by being of a greater spiritual being than that of the listed spirits which makes her much Skills * Basic Physical Skills ** Signature Skills *** Reverse Blaster: She was taught this skill by Yazuri and can absorb any type of ranged energy attack that is sent from an object and a person. Once she swallows the energy attack or blast she can fire it back with double the power of the original attack. *** Raging Lion, Swift Palm Strike: This technique opens the opponents guard with a guard breaking elbow strike then a quick jab to the stomach with bone breaking force, This attack is unblockable and cannot be caught, If it is caught then it will break whatever was used to catch it. *** Red Moon: It was taught to Ananke by her teammate Violet. Once her affinity is focused on the energy of her target she can shift their emotion or level of sanity whenever she feels the need to do so. Once it takes effect sky turns a velvet red but everything else disappears causing a world of illusion to appear and the ground turns into a lake. Ananke slowly disappears from sight and the attacker is trapped, however she uses her rage affinity to corrupt the opponent making them tortured by his/her past or mistakes they might've regretted. Rendering her opponent into an unconscious state. This skill is not used for attack purposes but more of a skill used to avoid confrontation or conflict. *** Light Bullet: A technique shown to her by Rei. Ananke holds up her hand in the shape of a handgun charging her own energy into her fingertip and a thick light that takes the shape of a bullet is formed. Once it is fired, the energy moves at the speed of light in the form of a bullet, and this technique can be used repeatedly like a machine gun fire and causes great damage, able to penetrate through barriers, weapons, skin, and armor or even cause explosive shots. *** Counter Twist Fist Block: The defensive form of the Raging Lion, Swift Palm Strike. This technique throws the opponent's attack away from the user then the user delivers a bone crushing blow to the touched area. Same as the offensive version, It is unblockable as well and will make severe damage if caught. ***'Flare Burst': She can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. He can create afterimages and clones with speed alone and can use those clones for surprise attacks on the enemy. He can create as many as he wants, no matter how many speed clones fall another one can take that one's place for they are created from speed, he uses flames to boost his speed, moving at extremely fast levels to avoid attacks or objects that come his way. * Sword Skills ** Basic Sword Skills *** Ather Fury: She overwhelms her opponent with a barrage of frontal kicks and slashes before grabbing them as exploding energy bursts from her hand sending them back. *** Pyro Frenzy: Ananke creates a floating circle around her of 8 Pyro Atherion engulfed with flames that are thrown at her opponent and she teleports above them striking down with a slash from above causing flames to burst up around her and the opponent as the replicated swords disappear. * 2nd Level Skills ** Advanced Sword Skills *** Omega Beast Rage: Speedy sword thrusts with Pyro Atherion followed up by an upwards slash, mid air 360 spinning slash, adding a series of kicks at the end to knock her opponent far into the ground. *** Solar Tempest: She swings her sword upwards taking her opponent skybound and performs a spin kick with her leg at 15,000 Degrees Celsius kicking them back towards the ground or killing them with an incinerating attack. *** Frenzy Edge: She spin kicks her opponent them goes down to her hands while her sword becomes dual swords and starts to walk on her hands while using her feet to slash her opponent. She finishes with a swift turn right side up as the swords turns back into a single sword slashing upwards with a fatal strike to render her opponent unable to fight. * Final Level Skills ** Ultimate Sword Skill *** Pyronic Atherion: Infernal Severance: The attack starts with a first slash to the opponent's heart followed up by 3 Replicated Swords piercing the opponent to make their body numb and unable to move. Ananke's body becomes surrounded with dark energy knocking her enemy back by the spiraling force of increasing power. She then starts to keep her opponent busy by overwhelming them with a series of slashes taking the combo skybound before performing a forward but diving slash only to move behind her opponent as 5 more replicated swords pierce the opponent yet again. She does a swift 180 only to face the opponent's back for one final slash that rips right through their body with fatal yet fast strike, to end their life as the replicas all detonate. This technique was shown originally shown to Ananke and performed by Yazuri but was modified. This is Ananke's most powerful attack. * Linked Skills ** Team Attacks Transformations Battles Trivia * In Ananke's name, the 2nd N is silent so it is pronounced (ah-na-ke.) * Ananke has the name of the Greek Goddess of Force. Category:Pets Category:Characters